Unique
by Laharls Vassal
Summary: Lana is scared that she is not good enough to be one of Lincoln's sisters so she seeks validation. Lanacoln, don't like the idea then don't bother reading. Disclaimer: I do not own the loud house.
1. Chapter 1

**Unique**

Lana loved her brother dearly, all of his sisters loved him but in her mind, she loved him more. It was during their attempt to obtain a season pass to Dairyland by her impersonating Lola in the little miss prim and perfect pageant that their bond had grown. It grew even deeper when they actually went to the amusement park.

Her childish glee and boundless energy throughout the whole day made Lincoln so happy. He insisted that she held his hand whilst traipsing through the park because of the crowds and also on the rides just in case she got scared, that was more for him but he would never admit that, but he was grateful that her little hand was not caked in mud for once. After going on a whole bunch of thrilling rides and consuming an obscene amount of junk food and fizzy drinks, her hard earned day was coming to a close. Just one ride stood in their way from leaving, the Milk Shaker. He secretly wanted to avoid it but this was the reward he promised Lana for risking her life by pretending to be her twin sister.

"C'mon Lincoln!" she pleaded as she dragged him by the arm. "Aren't you excited to get hit in the face with your own barf?!"

"Well…y-yeah of course! But it's getting kinda late don'tcha think?"

"But the line isn't even that long…pleeeaseee Linc…" she begged, flashing him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh…fine…" he sighed, admitting defeat.

The tomboy squealed and jumped around with delight before hugging his torso tightly. Hesitantly, he let her lead him to the dreaded new roller coaster and to his dismay the line went quicker than he would have liked.

"Woohooo, we're next!"

"G-great…"

Finally it was their turn to clamber into the first car. The smell of disinfectant and other various cleaning products assaulted their olfactory senses so it was obvious that someone had previously thrown up which made Lincoln gulp nervously whilst making Lana grin with excitement. Once they were locked in place by the bar Lincoln gripped his little sister's hand with his as he pretended to be the brave big brother but the way she squeezed his hand made it obvious that she was looking out for him.

As the ride hummed to life he tightened his grip, his eyes were shut tightly whilst hers were wide with anticipation. Within seconds the ride began and it sent the siblings through the loop, rapidly increasing its speed. Lana screamed/laughed uproariously, her arms were high above her head loving every second. Lincoln on the other hand gripped onto the bar for dear life as he silently begged over and over for the ride to end. Halfway through the ride treating the siblings like dirty clothes during a spin cycle, Lincoln's face turned a bright shade of green. He tried his best to keep his food down but it was futile. It was during the tenth time around the loop (Although it felt like the fiftieth) that Lincoln could no longer hold it in. At the top of the loop, he involuntarily vomited up a noxious mixture of all the junk food he ate that day which greeted him at the bottom by splattering across his face, shirt and into his mouth.

Finally the coaster slowed down and eventually grinded to a halt, much to his relief. He wiped his lips with the back of his arm as he repeatedly spat over the side trying to get the disgusting taste out of his mouth. The little blonde giggled at her brother, not even caring that a little bit of his sick dotted her dungarees.

"Come on, let's get ya cleaned up" she chuckled as she lead him out of the car after the bar released them.

She led the way to the nearest lavatories, enjoying his clammy hand wrapped around hers. The tomboy did not care that the door she shoved open was clearly for males, her main agenda was to help her big brother. Luckily the entire restroom was vacant.

"Wh-what if someone comes in?"

"I don't care" she grinned. "But if it'll be too embarrassing for you then I can easily pass as a boy if I tuck my hair into my cap"

He appreciated how thoughtful and considerate she was being. Not too long ago, he would have thought that her uncharacteristic thoughtfulness was for her own personal gain, an ulterior motive perhaps, but now he truly believed that his little sister was being genuinely caring.

"Okay, gimme your shirt"

"Why? You can't reach the sinks" he chuckled.

"Sinks, schminks. I was just gonna dunk it in the toilet"

"Eww…that's super gross Lana"

"Why? I do it all the time at home when the rest of my clothes are dirty!"

"Haha, you're lucky you're so cute" he laughed as he pressed his index finger against her button nose before removing his sweat soaked, soiled shirt.

The tomboy held her hands up to her nose and lightly blushed at his sudden action. Her face became even redder when she finally noticed her big brother in a different light. She had seen him lounging around in his tight underwear as he read his comics more times than she could count but it never bothered or interested her before but something was different this day. Lana became hypnotized by his unblemished porcelain skin and almost skeletal frame, even watching his shoulders blades move rhythmically as he scrubbed his shirt with cheap liquid soap made her feel hot. Mouth slightly agape, she continued to gaze at the shirtless white haired angel whilst he held his orange shirt underneath the hand dryer.

"That'll have to do" he said after sliding it back over his lithe frame, much to Lana's disappointment.

It was still a little damp where he cleaned the vomit covered area but it was better than doing nothing.

"Hey kids! Did you have fun?" Lynn snr asked as the siblings clambered into vanzilla.

"Oh my gosh dad, it was the most awesome day ever!" Lana yelled as she sat next to Lincoln and buckled her seatbelt. "We went on all the rides, ate loads of junk food and Lincoln barfed all over himself!" she laughed hysterically.

The white haired boy rolled his eyes as his dad joined in with the laughter.

"Ha ha ha…can we just get home? I really need to get out of this shirt"

"Hang on tight then son, vanzilla will get us home faster than you can say, goulash night!"

The van backfired loudly before trundling away at a snails pace. The family vehicle eventually picked up speed as it headed back home but with at least thirty minutes to spare Lana was coming down from her sugar fuelled high, making a nap inevitable. Her eyes closed as she swayed side to side and when Lincoln noticed this he gently placed his hands on her little shoulders and brought her head down to his lap in an attempt to act as a pillow. She smiled contentedly as the boy musk emanating from his crotch went straight up her nose. It made her groin area feel tingly but because she was so tired, the smell was more comforting than arousing at that point in time. The boy smiled contentedly at his little sister who passed out almost immediately. He removed her red cap and gently stroked her messy blonde hair as he stared at her adorable sleeping face.

"I'm so glad you enjoyed yourself" he whispered. "You earned it"

With that said, he felt his eyelids becoming heavier also, the vibrations of the van did not help his attempt to stay awake either, so inevitably, his head fell backwards and he to, fell asleep. Lynn snr looked into his rear view mirror when he heard gentle snoring and like the big softy he is, he had to bite down on his trembling upper lip after seeing his kids in such an adorable position.

"I wish I had my camera!" he blubbered quietly as he flicked a tear away from his eye.

"Wake up kids, we're home!" the proud father yelled enthusiastically.

"…Wha…huh…?" the preteen mumbled after the rude awakening.

After rubbing his eyes he looked down to the sight of his grubby little sis drooling all over his jeans, not that he minded, not anymore anyway.

"C'mon Lana…" he said tiredly, shaking her tiny shoulders lightly.

"H-huh…? Just five more minutes Lola…" she grunted angrily.

"No, It's me, Lincoln…" he shook a little harder. He would have laughed at her sleep addled confusion but he was still a little spaced out from just waking up himself.

Hearing her father slamming the door shut after he switched off the engine made her jolt up, she looked up at her big brother guiltily when she realised her cheek and his jeans were damp with her spit.

"S-sorry Lincoln…" she blushed.

"Don't be, our clothes are dirty anyway" he chuckled ruffling her hair before putting her cap back on causing her to give that gap toothed smile he loved so much.

As quick as they woke up, the siblings followed the father to the front door as he unlocked it.

Once they were inside Lynn snr went straight in to the kitchen to heat up the goulash, not before announcing loudly that dinner would be ready in ten minutes. It was late in the evening so instead of changing into a clean pair of clothes, Lana and Lincoln ran upstairs and changed into their pyjamas.

After they sat down to dinner at the kids table Lana jabbered on to Lisa, Lucy and Lily about her epic day, not noticing that they could care less and also wishing her twin was beside her but as she was still bedridden with broken arm and leg, Lana knew it was not possible. Lincoln, however, quietly enjoyed the home cooked meal whilst fixating on her angelic face, enjoying how excited she was to share her experience. The white haired boy took the opportunity to rub his clammy toes across the top part of her little foot and up her shin underneath the table making her blush immensely. She always admired his huge feet from afar, whether it be at breakfast or when he read his comic books in his undies, his soles and toes always captivated her to the point that she hoped that one day she would have the opportunity to sniff them or at least massage them.

After the family finished their dinner they retired to the living room to watch the dream boat, the only programme they all enjoyed. Lana made sure she was snuggled up close to Lincoln, gripping his arm and hugging it.

"D-Do you mind if I sleep with you…?" she meekly asked her big brother outside the door to his domain after their mother informed the younger siblings that it was time for bed.

"Why?"

"W-Well…seeing Lola injured like that is stopping me and my pets from sleeping…" she kind of lied, but a half truth was better than no truth…right?

"…It's just you, no pets?"

"Just me, honest!"

"Even Hops?"

The familiar croak emanated from underneath her nightgown when the amphibian heard it's name. The frog hopped up from her torso and onto her shoulder with a sad look.

"Sorry Hops…you'll need to find somewhere else to sleep…"

With a defeated croak, It leapt off of her shoulder and bounded back to the twins room and buried itself underneath Lana's bed covers.

"Okay, it's really just me now"

"Have you brushed your teeth?"

"I should be asking you that barf breath" she chuckled as she showed off her perfectly white teeth, her adorable gap made him concede.

"Fine…" he feigned annoyance and made way for her to enter.

"You're the best Lincoln!"

The tomboy hugged his waist before diving on his bed and wriggling under the covers. His smell that lingered on his bedding assaulted her senses once more as she tried to get comfy. Lincoln joined her in bed immediately causing her to become excited.

"Let's just go to sleep, okay?"

Lana nodded vigorously with a toothy grin which betrayed her desire to fall asleep, that nap in Vanzilla worked too well. Lincoln, however, was exhausted, maybe it was because he was older or because he fretted over Lana's safety during her well deserved day, either way, he was ready to slumber. The young girl draped her arm across her big brother's pyjama clad chest as she nuzzled her face against his armpit, close enough so her button nose pressed against the fabric.

"I had the best day ever…thank you…" she whispered as she breathed in his scent.

"I should be thanking you Lana" he replied, kissing her forehead. "You're the one that won the tickets.

"Yeah…but I couldn't have done it without you…"

He responded by tightening their embrace, enjoying her earthy smell. The siblings enjoyed a few moments of comfortable silence, the only sound was their breathing. As Lincoln had only been running on fumes the last couple of hours, his eyelids refused to stay open and it was not long before Lana heard him snore lightly, enjoying his chest raising her face up and down with his rhythmic breathing.

"I love you so much Lincoln…" she mumbled sleepily as waves of tiredness suddenly attacked her body and mind, she blamed her brother for being so comfortable.

Lana never wanted this experience to end and she was eager to stay attached to her perfect big brother for the foreseeable future. Falling asleep in such a loving embrace was better than finding "perfectly" good food in questionable places, pooping in the woods, meeting Bobby Fletcher and especially competing in beauty pageants.

"I…I'm your fav sis…right…?" she managed to whisper before falling asleep.

During the night, Lana was haunted by nightmares about all her sister's lovingly showering Lincoln with their unique talents and abilities to gain his approval and when it came to her turn, she struggled to think how she could earn his love. He was on a plush throne that sat atop of what seemed like infinite stairs, jet black darkness was his background, his expression was one of boredom while her sisters surrounding her, snickering malevolently.

"_I always knew you were pointless…" _all the sisters said in unison, growing bigger and bigger in height.

"_I…I'm so sorry Lincoln" _she wept on her hands and knees, unable to ignore the circle of siblings taunting her.

"_I…want…to…b…be…a good sister…" _she uttered between hysterical sobbing.

Luckily Lincoln decided to take pity on the poor wretch beneath him. As he floated down the myriad steps, he raised a hand which instantly ceased his sisters heckling. Once he reached the bottom he got down on his knees and lifted the girls chin with his index finger and gave her a most heart-warming smile as he wiped her wet cheeks with his thumb. She looked up at him with shimmering onyx eyes before burying her face in his palm. Her king lightly chuckled at her actions before abruptly lifting her up bridal style and floating up to his throne.

"_Dry your tears_" he said in a gentle tone. "_You're my favourite_"

Lana looked up at him in surprise before looking down at her now normal sized sisters who glared at her with jealousy and rage in the eyes.

"_W-Why…?"_ she sniffled.

"…_Because you're you…"_

The tomboy felt her heart brim with happiness and relief. Just staring at the face of the embodiment of perfection that held her tiny frame made her squirm with new and confusing feelings.

"_Because you're you…"_ he repeated which created an echo.

Lana continued to stare up at him with a dumbfounded expression as he brought their faces closer.

"_To prove it…I'll allow you to be my first kiss" _his warm breath made her quiver.

"_B-But I-I'm not worthy…"_

Before she could utter anymore words, her white haired god pressed his mouth onto hers. Lana's eyes widened in shock. The feeling of their lips pressed together created a roaring flame that engulfed the siblings. He only released her so he could lick her saturated lips.

"_Open your mouth…"_ he grinned devilishly with his perfect chipped front teeth.

The girl hesitantly obeyed but before she could experience his tongue in her eager mouth…she woke up.

Lana catapulted awake in the darkness drenched in cold sweat with tear streaked cheeks. Her chest heaved heavily and the sound of wheezing escaped through the gap in her teeth, a panic attack seemed inevitable. The silent sobbing came first followed by involuntary trembling. Being a light sleeper, Lincoln slowly opened his eyes slightly wondering why his mattress was lightly shaking. It would usually take him a good five to ten minutes to be aware of his surroundings after slumber but once his fuzzy gaze saw his little sister sitting up in a quivering ball he quickly snapped out of his drowsiness.

"Lana…wh-what's wrong?" he mumbled, sitting up as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

The girl was unable to answer. Her breathing was erratic and every time she tried to speak, only strained squeaks could be heard. Lincoln quickly switched on his bedside lamp and his heart sank when he saw his little sister in such a state. Instantly realizing that this was a panic attack (Thanks to the many times Clyde suffered through them) he quickly wrapped his arms around her tiny body, not caring that the back of her night gown was soaked with sweat.

"It's okay" he whispered as he gently stroked her back and hair. "You're big brother's here…everything's gonna be fine"

Slowly, her breathing became less frenzied but her intense sobbing took longer to subside. Eventually she returned the hug but with a much tighter grip, burying her face in his pyjama top, effectively ruining it with her tears and snot. After showing signs of calming down further, Lincoln decided to slid his hand underneath the back of her night gown and began to lovingly glide his thumb up and down the skin between her shoulder blades. This seemed to work wonders for Lana, a mixture of his smell, technique and obvious love and concern brought her back to reality.

"Feel better…?"

"Y-Yeah…" she sniffled, wiping her face and nose on his clothing even more.

When the girl lifted her head to look at his face, she noticed that she made a mess of his pyjama top and apologized profusely between waning sobs.

"Don't be sorry Lana, it's a little hot tonight anyway" he chuckled in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere as he quickly removed the soiled garment and tossed it to the floor, revealing his porcelain skin. He brought her head down to his bare chest as he laid back down, his hand went back to stroke her messy blonde hair.

"Was it a nightmare?" he asked quietly.

"…M-mhmm…"

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really…"

"That's alright…I'm just glad you're okay now" he smiled, those cute chipped teeth of his made her cheeks burn brightly.

"I…I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"I dunno…just everything really…"

Lincoln frowned as he cupped her face and made her look him in the eyes.

"What the heck are you talking about…?!"

Lana's eyes shimmered in the dim light, threatening to stream tears once more.

"I…I just wish…I…"

"Just say what you want to say Lana…"

The girl failed to keep her tears inside no matter how hard she tried and when she realized that her brother would not avert his steely gaze, she confessed.

"I wish I could make you as happy as our other sisters do…"

"Uhh…again, what the heck are you talking about?" he repeated.

"What do you think?!" she said loudly, surprising both of them. "I'm not smart, funny, athletic or pretty…h-how am I supposed to stand out…?"

Lincoln stayed silent as he processed her heart breaking words in his mind, the fact that she thought so little of herself upset him deeply.

"Lana…do you know why I love you so much?" he asked sincerely.

"N-No…" she whimpered.

"_Please don't say it…if you do I'll just wake up. No wait! Please say it…no, don't..rrghhh…why did I say anything?!"_

"Because you're you…remember?"

Those words pierced her heart once again, her nightmare had become a dream. She gritted her teeth hard in attempt to prevent more tears from falling but it was a waste of time and effort.

"L-Lincoln…"

Without thinking, the girl pressed her lips against his, the elation she experienced from his magical words made her action involuntary. Lincoln had his fair share of pecks on the lips from all of his sisters but this one lingered, not the he minded if it brought her peace.

"…sorry…" she whispered after releasing him.

"Don't be, I get it…"

Lana managed a little smile as she continued to breathe in his musky scent. They continued to gaze into each other's eyes, he truly was the best big brother in the whole world in her mind. Nervously, the girl placed her hands on his shoulders, their faces still dangerously close.

"…Lincoln?"

"Hmm?"

"C-can I…kiss you again…please?" she squeezed her eyes shut as she awaited his response.

"Of course you can Lana" he smiled.

For the hundredth time, that signature toothy smile made her melt and experience strange and pleasant feelings. After being given permission she pressed her button nose against his, their gaze did waver even once. The little sister kissed her big brother again, his lips were so soft and perfect, she never wanted to let go. Her hands quickly repositioned themselves behind his head gripped his snowy hair tight as she increased her pressure. He followed her lead by hugging her tiny frame very tightly. He was the first to release their kiss to ask if she felt better but his eyes widened when he felt her tongue glide across his bottom lip. He was stunned at first but after feeling her wet tongue his cockhead tingled. He went to protest but keeping his mouth open only made Lana more determined so before he say anything she delved her eager tongue into his inviting mouth and locked their lips once more. Lincoln weakly moaned in protest but as her tongue dominantly danced across his he started to grind his pyjama clad erection between her warm thighs. Feeling his hardness between her legs made her increase the strength over her grip around his head to the point where she hoped they would merge together and stay like that for all eternity. The preteen's minded was a maelstrom of guilt and pleasure, he too, did not want this moment to end but unfortunately the need to breathe made them split apart. They gasped desperately, each sibling enjoying the hot breath they exhaled on each other's face.

"L-Lana…" the boy uttered between gasps. "Th-this isn't right…"

The tomboy bowed her head in shame and retreated into to his armpit which was now perspiring.

"I…I'm really sorry Lincoln…" she sniffed mainly to inhale his gorgeous scent but also because she was upset.

"D-don't be…we both got a little carried away. Let's just go to sleep again…okay?"

"Y-yeah…sure…" she sulked even though she knew he had a point.

It was incredibly difficult for both of the siblings to fall asleep, what with being so worked up but eventually his erection waned and her tingles subsided. Tiredness won the night once again and it was not long until they passed out in a loving embrace.


	2. The game is a foot!

**The game is afoot**

Lana was the first to wake up and judging by the very dim light leaking through the blinds it seemed like dawn was not ready to emerge just yet much to her delight because the longer she got to stay in bed attached to her big brother, the better. After her blurry sleep addled vision came into focus she grinned like a Cheshire cat when she realized that she was still wrapped around his skinny frame, her face still buried in his fragrant, hairless armpit. His boy musk made her light headed to the point that her groin area tingled, it was similar to a light burning sensation and the more she inhaled his smell the stronger the sensation.

"Nnhhh…L-Lincoln…" the girl hissed, rubbing her thighs together.

Without a second thought she poked her tongue out and dragged it up his armpit. His unique taste assaulting her taste buds sent an electric pulse through her tiny frame which made her moan huskily. Her naughty actions caused the boy to squirm, putting a dampener on her bravery but not enough to make her cease her curiosity. Still savouring his flavour, Lana involuntarily cupped her little hand over her hairless vagina underneath her nightgown, the heat escaping her moistening entrance worried her a little but as she remembered the intimate kiss they shared, she powered through these scary but new exciting feelings.

"I-I feel like I'm gonna explode…!" she whined quietly now pressing both hands against her slit.

Lana eventually figured that if she kept smelling him her tingles would become more and more intense until it burst like a balloon which would bring her back to earth.

A depraved idea suddenly formed in her horny little mind. The girl wriggled away from his torso as subtly as she could before shuffling downwards until she reached the objects of her desire, his huge feet. Drool trickled down the corner of her mouth, it was still too dark underneath the covers to see the magnificent specimens but she did not care too much, she could see them anytime, right now, she wanted a taste. As gently as she could, Lana reached out into the darkness and managed to find the heel of his left foot with her fingertips.

"_So smooth…" _she thought whilst gliding her palm up the sole.

Finally, the tomboy interlocked her fingers in-between his toes, the clamminess she felt caused her breathing to become more rapid. Not wasting another moment she slowly dragged them away, hoping she got every bit of grit and grime he could provide. Almost scared of the effect that this would have on her, she slowed the speed of her hand reaching her nose. Eventually Lana deeply sniffed at her fingers, the smell of the sweat she acquired turned her limbs turn to jelly. If heaven existed, she was experiencing it, her eager tongue lapped at her fingers tainted with her brother's foot stink. It was not enough though, she wanted, no, needed to taste the source. The nervousness she felt about waking him up was well and truly forgotten, she was now a slave to all of the smells his body emanated. Licking her lips, she closed in on his beautiful big toe and without another thought she gladly sucked it into her mouth.

"_Mmmnnngghhh…"_

The salty and sweaty, unique Lincoln taste sent immeasurable pleasure through her body to the point that she began suckling on it like Lily would her pacifier. Lincoln grumbled, tossed and turned due to the wetness he felt.

"_Huh…? What's going on…?"_

The weird slimy and tickly feeling refused to abate making his awakening from the murky depths of slumber much quicker and without waiting for his vision to adapt to the new day he whipped the blanket off of his body. After rapidly blinking the sleep from his eyes, they became as wide as saucers when he witnessed the little tyke sucking on his toe like her life depended on it.

"Lana…what the heck are you doing?!" he whispered loudly.

The captivated girl ignored his question as she continued to suck all the flavour from his toe. His cock immediately hardened at the sight against his will causing him to bite his bottom lip with his beautiful chipped teeth.

"S-Stop being gross…" he half-heartedly complained.

Lana continued to ignore his words as she made room for his next toe in her eager mouth before lapping at the skin in-between them.

"_This tastes better than dad's lasagne!"_

Her desperate groaning made him leak in his pyjamas to the point that his inhibitions became almost non-existent. The boy nervously slid his bottoms past his pasty little butt exposing his painfully hard member. Lana, however did not notice because she was still in her own little world that was powered by his feet. Figuring that he was in control, he gently lifted his leg up and without realising it, she lifted herself up from her belly and on to her knees so she could keep her mouth clamped around his delectable toes. Slowly, he placed his free foot underneath her nightgown. The horny courage surging through his body like an inferno made him lift up his foot so his toes rubbed against her little flower. The white haired boy was shocked that his little sister was not wearing any underwear but that made the sexual deviant inside him take over even more.

Luckily for Lana, Lincoln kept his toenails short and neatly filed (Thanks to the occasional spa nights he would enjoy with Lori) because as he gripped his steel hard cock, he pressed his free big toe past her walls until it slipped inside her virgin hole. This sent her senses into overdrive causing her to accidentally bite down to muffle her sudden squeal of pleasure.

"Ow-ow-ow…t-teeth!" he hissed through gritted teeth.

He always thought his first time uttering those words would be to a girl giving him his first blowjob, not to one his little sisters worshipping his foot!

"S-sorry Linc…" she whimpered as she released his spit covered digit, a thick string of saliva kept them connected.

Before the remorseful girl could apologize further, her lustful brother wiggled his toe inside her.

"A-ahhh!" she yelped, quickly slapping her hands against her mouth, letting his foot fall onto the mattress, worrying that she would wake the entire household.

He grinned almost malevolently, revelling in the fact he was, in a way, her puppet master. One flick of the bulbous toe plugged into her wet hole made her convulse and scream inwardly. At this point he leaked copious amounts of precum down his knuckles as he stroked his cock haphazardly. Lost in a lust filled frenzy he lifted his foot up so his could get as deep inside her as possible. Lana was not exactly sure what was happening to her body but the immense pleasure decimated her anxiety, making way for increased levels of excitement.

"F-foot…g-give it back…" she growled huskily.

Chuckling silently, he lifted his spare foot up to her face once again and she proceeded to lap at it wildly like it was an ice cream cone melting fast in the unforgiving sun. He loved the feeling of the slimy tongue snaking it's way between his toes so much so that he was not really in control of the hand furiously wanking his saturated member.

"I-I'm gonna c-cum…!"

Lana did not really know what meant but this inexplicable feeling swirling in her groin area overwhelmed her entire little body making her wildly grind back and forth on his toe.

"L-Lanaaa!" he groaned deeply as he spilled his seed over his hand, navel and stomach.

During the most intense orgasm of his young life he involuntarily curled his toes inside her mouth and pussy which earned a high pitched whine that vibrated against his toes before drenching his huge foot with her clear juices. She released his toes from her mouth with a wet pop as she unknowingly experienced her first orgasm.

"L-LLincolllnnn…!" she hissed as her sweaty frame trembled violently before she collapsed on his stomach, her cheek resting in his still warm boy milk.

They remained silent for a few minutes, the only sound was their erratic breathing. Lana hoped that their sweaty bodies would stay linked forever but she knew they would have to part eventually.

"Th…that was awesome…" she managed to utter.

"H-Heh, yeah…"

After the stars in her head realigned, the girl eventually noticed that wet stickiness she was laying her head against was not sweat. As she weakly lifted her body from his, she became more and more intrigued at this sticky white substance the clung to his stomach and her cheek.

"What the heck is this stuff…?" she asked before splitting the thick strings with a curious hand.

Grabbing her by the butt, he quickly pulled her close so their noses touched, she squealed in surprise and delight.

"It's what big brothers make when their naught little sister makes them feel amazing" he chuckled giddily as he kissed her temple.

Without a second thought she brought his cum to her button nose and sniffed deeply which caused her eyes to widen and shimmer the same way they did when she discovered that her impromptu performance on stage won the Dairyland tickets. The little tomboy licked her hand before squirming downwards once again to noisily suck the essence out of his navel. It was so delicious that she lapped up every bit of it until his torso was licked clean.

"You're so delicious…" she mumbled as she licked her lips.

"Heh, nice of you to say" he chuckled in embarrassment.

After she had licked his belly clean she shuffled back up and wrapped her arms around his neck so their cheeks touched. He lovingly kissed her forehead as he hugged her delicate little body against his.

"I love you" he whispered, inhaling her unique scent.

The little girl giggled in quiet delight. "_I know…" _she thought. _"because I'm me…"_


End file.
